


That Time Coulson’s ‘Kids’ Met Grace Barnes-Rogers

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, FitzSimmons worship Bruce and Tony, Fluff, Grace is a sneaky kid, M/M, Phil is Uncle Agent, Skye supports Stucky, Steve and Bucky are dads, Steve and Bucky are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye, FitzSimmons, Mack, Hunter and Bobbi were all having a quiet day. And then naturally it all goes to shit. Because they don’t realise that Grace Rogers-Barnes has snuck onto the bus and that back on the ground Captain America and The Winter Soldier are going out of their minds. </p><p> </p><p>Or how Skye finds out her ship was cannon, FitzSimmons help with numbers, Mack pines for Fitz and Hunter and Bobbi make hot chocolate, meanwhile Coulson deals with a terrified Steve Rogers and May just wants a pay increase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Coulson’s ‘Kids’ Met Grace Barnes-Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts welcomed

The day begins as any other. The bus in grounded in New York right next to the Avengers Tower but Coulson has grounded them all to the bus and May is like a prison dog at a Thai airport so sneaking off to meet the Avengers is a no go.

Which Skye thinks is totally unfair. And the attitude on the whole bus is low which sucks. FitzSimmons were desperate to see the dream team that was Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in action (they even have a list of questions they spent the last three nights-since they knew where they were heading in a little notebook of Jemma’s and no Skye doesn’t think that’s adorable) Mack just wanted to see Tony Stark’s car collection. Bobbi and Hunter are like a little Black Widow and Hawkeye team without the bow and arrow and therefore their desperate to meet the real thing.

Skye…hell Skye just wants to meet Captain America and Bucky Barnes. She’s been a Captain America fan since the beginning and she loves the fact that there almost star crossed lovers. They survived the war, they survived the ice, they survived HYDRA and now they have a by all accounts a beautiful baby girl.

There the definition of true love and that makes Skye squeal. She loves Jemma with all that she is and once she sees visible proof that there happy she can happily die in her bed. Yeah. ‘Stucky’ is her pipe dream.

So naturally the mood in the bus is irritated-it’s almost like being in school-their all sulking at being denied a treat at recess. And it’s been a really long week. They could all deserve a treat.

Coulson comes back from his meeting with that star-struck look that only meeting the Avengers can give a person. He has files on the newest Avengers. Wanda Maximoff-a woman with stunning powers, Vison-something that was made by the dream team Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, a James Rhodes who’s another version of Tony Stark’s Iron Man and the Falcon known as Sam Wilson who looks the sanest out of all the Avengers and certainly has the smallest file. He immediately locks himself away in his room. The doors periodically shut and life continues.

If they had seen the little blonde girl sneaking onto the bus with the Captain America teddy bear then life would have been a whole lot simpler.

But then they wouldn’t have met the Avengers. Well. Two of them anyway.

 

 

 

 

Skye and Jemma are in that hazy moment where sleep hits them. Skye’s proud of the way she can control her powers when she’s with Jemma and the two of them fall into bed together utterly exhausted with the day’s events. Hell it’s not even about the sex anymore like it used to be, they used to be all over each other after she was released from the ‘Alien Rock’ now six years down the line the two of them are happier than ever. Jemma still calls her Skye.

So when the alarm signalling that the members of the bus that there’s an emergency and that there needed upfront. Jemma leaps out of bed reaching for her boots even though she’s still in her flannel pyjamas. Skye follows her reaching for her gauntlets she keeps by their bed.

As they stumble out they see Fitz his hair messed up, Bobbi and Hunter each with their guns out and Mack coming up behind Fitz. The make it to the conference room where a sleep deprived Coulson and a wide-awake May are both stood.

“What the hell is going on?” Hunter groans running a hand down his face as Lincoln blinks from where he appears just out of nowhere.

“Three hours ago Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes realise that their four year old daughter Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers was missing. The Avengers did a quick work up of New York and what was left of HYDRA and they got nothing. From what Tony Stark’s security gave us the kid left the Tower willingly but there’s nothing to say that HYDRA didn’t get their hands on her and have shipped her overseas. We’re being tasked with overseas trafficking of Rumlow and Ward’s major HYDRA bases”

There’s a dead silence that followed and Skye feels herself crumble because…that cute little blonde child that the press didn’t really see that much is out there scared and alone and vulnerable”

“Err guys” Fitz says looking at the other side of the table where they generally crash out whenever their tired. But suddenly everyone’s talking over them.

Coulson wants to set up a search, Skye wants to hack Tony Stark’s security feeds to see where the feed comes from, Hunter and Bobbi want to know what the various intelligence agencies have to say about what’s going on before Fitz shouts over them again.

“Guy’s!” he shouts pointing and everyone follows his gaze. There curled behind the arm chair wrapped in a blanket with a Captain America teddy bear to her chest is a small blonde haired girl.

“Holy Shit” Skye breaths, because whoa. How did they miss this?

“How did she?” May asks looking stunned and Coulson shrugs standing up and crossing the room.

“Grace” he says gently and the little girl wakes at once yawing and looking around and it’s probably the most adorable thing Skye’s seen all day.

“Hello Uncle Agent” she says brightly and yeah…Skye loves this girl.

“Sweetheart how did you get on this ship?” he asks and Skye just knows FitzSimmons are working through various security glitches in their heads at once.

The girl just looks at AC like she’s been betrayed.

“You said you worked with some smart people that knew how to do numbers. I needed help with my numbers and Dada and Papa were busy…did I fall asleep?”

“Yes darling” Fitz says coming round to bend down to Grace’s level “But we can help you if you want, your daddies have been very worried about you”

Skye’s pretty sure Mack’s going to melt on the spot. Pining idiot.

And so that’s how the story ends-as quickly as it begins. Coulson rings Steve Rogers (because he has Captain America’s private home number naturally along with a picture of the two of them in his office-his pride and joy) and May turns the plane around. Soon Grace has a cup of hot chocolate from Bobbi and marshmallows from Hunter (the good ones he keeps hidden) and Jemma and Fitz are carefully explaining all about addition and subtraction.

And then they land.

 

 

 

 

 

Grace barely has enough time to jump from her chair before the Winter Soldier 0r Bucky Barnes is there practically yanking his daughter into his arms muttering something in Russian. His face is partially covered by his daughter’s hair but Skye can see his eyes are wet and he looks terrified. Skye feels sick just thinking about what he must have been through.

Steve Rogers follows (and Skye’s been with Jemma for a long time but holy hell he’s a lot more attractive and muscular in person) and he pulls his husband and daughter close to him even though Grace seems close to dropping off.

“Good Lord” says a voice from the door and Skye’s sure Fitz is going to faint because standing there is Tony Stark in all his glory-and the cameras do no justice to the attractiveness up close.

Really.

“That was a night” he takes in their nightwear and nods. “Come in” he gestures to the Tower “Come to candy land. I have Irish coffee’s waiting”

Fitz, Mack, Hunter and Bobbi disappear into thin air.

Literally.

Jemma reaches for Skye’s hand.

“I need a pay increase” May threatens and Iron Man actually jumps at the venom in her tone “Where’s Maria?”

Skye turns around just in time to see Steve Rogers face. His eyes meet hers and he nods before he turns to his husband burying his face in the dark hair like he needs the scent to keep grounded.

Yeah. Skye’s so writing a ‘Stucky’ fanfic about this. This family is utterly adorable not to.

Take that haters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed as well


End file.
